


It Had to Be...

by Bolontiku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Villain Character Death, Villains, bad guy reader, evil reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: It had to be him. Steve.When you turn on the team, become the villain, it has to be Steve that stops you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	It Had to Be...

There.

That was it. 

Satisfaction filled you as he stepped towards you, anger rippling through him in waves so strong that you could feel it. 

And it felt oh, so good. 

"Why Y/N?" He demanded.

You could see his hand tightening behind his shield, the muscles of his forearm shifting subtly. Leg moving back, shifting into position. Tilting your head to the side you let your lips turn up impishly. "Why?" You hummed, "why? Why? WhyWhYWhywHYWhy…" you sang skipping out of reach as he bolted towards you, feet digging into the concrete floor beneath you, cracking and shattering as you bent at your knees and drove into him, shoulder slamming into his midsection. There was an audible gasp, him trying to suck in a breath as he went flying back. "Does there have to be a reason?!" Your scream tore through the air. 

There was of course a reason. 

Why you had turned. 

Why you had betrayed them. 

They would never understand. 

And it drove you over the edge. Pitching you into the darkness that swallowed you greedily. Tearing you apart. Ripping and shredding every fiber of what made you… You. It was an emptiness that drove you mad, just when you thought there would be peace, just when you felt the smallest of fresh air, just when you thought you could feel a hand take yours- it was torn away and the darkness enveloped you once again. 

No. 

It was just you. 

They could never understand. 

It was better this way.

That look he gave you. 

It drove you forwards. 

The anger. 

The betrayal he felt. 

Laughter burst out of you as he staggered. 

"Y/N… stop. Stop. We can-"

You didn't let him finish, there was only one way this would end. There could only be one ending. 

**

Your fight had led you here, you had taken the rest of the team out of the equation. Knew SHIELD would be scrambling to help if you had made it public like you had for weeks.

Not you. It.  _ You _ .  ** _Us_ ** . It whispered.

For weeks you had been a thorn in their side. 

You knew how they thought, how they fought, how they communicated. 

You had been one of them. 

Had been.

You knew it would be Steve. 

It had to be. 

He was the only one. 

He would never give up.

And you knew how to tear that apart, how to shred it, how to make him come after you. It had been the easiest thing in the world. 

Bucky. 

It was Bucky.

Bucky had come willingly. 

He thought… he wanted you to believe he could save you. He had watched you warily. His phone going off. Steve would know. Steve would know that he had come to you. 

There was no hope. 

And you had waited. 

Waited till Steve came and the door swung open. Waited till his eyes met yours. Till he took it in. Bucky, barely conscious, kneeling in front of you. It had been a good fight, but Bucky held back, it was his own fault. There could be no mercy. 

Not if this was to end. 

Steve cried out, the sound guttural and raw. You didn't flinch as you let go, Bucky crumpling to the ground. And here you were, the fight wearing the both of you down. Your eyes flickered to him, chest rising only slightly. 

It had to be now. Now. Now, n-now, nowNownOwnoWNoW… a shake of your head, you ran at him screwing your eyes shut, his shield came up slamming into you so damned hard. 

Really. It was the only thing that ever knocked you off your feet. That damned shield of his. Steve wasn't afraid. He knew your limits, knew you needed someone to not take it easy on you. It was why you always sought him out. Why you always shoved your shoulder into his, laughter erupting from both of you. If anyone knew you it was Steve. If anyone could stop you… it had to be him.

God forgive you.

No one else would. 

**

Bucky sucked in a breath. His vision swam. He could hear the fight. Legs tumbling over each other as he twisted, getting the ground under him, hands shoving the ground away.

He knew. 

It wasn't Y/N. Something had crawled inside her. It had taken over her. He had seen it, just behind her eyes… no, no. Y/N was still in there. It was why she had brought him here. 

Bucky sucked in a breath as he focused. She was running towards Steve, the last of her will and determination pushing in every muscle and fiber of her being. "STEVE!" 

He was too late. 

The echo of her body hitting that shield rang through the air and thrummed through his body as he rushed forwards. 

Time stood still.

** 

She was coming at him and he knew she wasn't gonna stop. How many times had they gone through this? All those training sessions and even though Bucky and Natasha had come close Steve had been the only one to be able to put you on your ass. 

It was reaction. 

He didn't even need to think about it. 

He just had to put you on your ass. 

He put his shoulder into it. Desperation and pain, how could you do this? There was no rhyme or reason. You had turned on them. Used you knowledge to use it against them. You had devastated the city. Doing as you wanted when you wanted. And it was easy for you to disappear. 

He needed to get you back. Until he opened the door. Until he watched you drop Bucky like it was nothing, a triumphant smile slipping easily into place. 

**

Peace.

There was a scream. 

It came too late. 

But that was okay.

It was angry, feral and vicious. It reached out but you wrapped your arms around yourself. No. Not this time. This was all you. This time you were in control. You held tight as you flew through the air, clearing the edge of the building. 

It wouldn't let you do it. You had tried to end it by yourself. You knew you had to do it this way and God forgive you. Let Steve know it wasn't him. It wasn't his fault. 

**

Every fight was different. Every enemy came in different shapes and sizes. This one came in a little orb. After a fight with enemy that came through portals. You always hated those, still a challenge was always appreciated. 

Just a little orb. 

You lifted it, pressing the button in the center. There had been a hiss, panic came too late, it had seeped into the tips of your fingers and even when you opened your mouth to cry out, eyes centering on Steve and Bucky not twenty yards away, it had silenced you. Inky black, turning your skin different colors before it returned to normal. You could feel it sinking into your very bones, seeping into your thoughts. 

It. 

You weren’t sure what it was. 

It came alone for now, piggybacking on the invaders. 

It whispered about how perfect you were. Let’s have fun before sending for more. 

And so you had disappeared. When your team found you, it was too late. You had changed, turned and betrayed them. Killing without thinking. With no care. 

Y/N was no longer. 

You had fought so hard. This had been the last that you could do. Struggling to keep your plan hidden from it. Thoughts flying, shattering, coming back together. 

It had to be him. Steve. Steve… it always came back to him. 

It was love. It scoffed, laughed at your trust in him. Laughed at the fact that you knew it would be Steve. Laughed at your memories of him. Fingers entwined with yours. His lips skating along your jaw. It laughed at your thoughts that it would be Steve to stop you. Instead it boasted that it would end him, but you knew. You _knew_.

**

Bucky’s scream tore through the air. Steve knew he had hit too hard, miscalculated. He reached out, using all his strength to kick off and towards you. 

Then he met your eyes. 

The pain that tore through him as your arms wrapped around your torso, confusion as he saw  _ something _ ripple through you. Your smile. Your eyes. He choked on your name. God no. Not like this.

It had made no sense. 

He had yelled, screamed,  _ RAGED _ . There was no way you could turn on them.

Not when you felt so good in his arms. Not when his name sounded like that on your lips. Not when you tasted so sweet.

No.

This was you. 

He could see you as you went over the edge. 

The world going silent, as your name died on his lips. 

Everything went silent.

  
  



End file.
